


[山龟]Repose.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 4





	[山龟]Repose.

*部分现实捏造。

山下智久倚着沙发靠背小憩正酣。

或许是因为压力太大，连睡觉时都紧蹙着眉间，保持双臂环胸的戒备姿态。…也是，最近接连不停的宣传新闻意味着背后更加繁忙紧凑的工作，他用自己的优秀表现去争取来的资源，无论如何都要用心维护。

龟梨和也可以理解。选择Solo的P要用更多努力去填补没有团队资源的空缺，他总会坚定地选择那条艰难的道路，就算会因此遍体鳞伤——他知道、他都知道，正如P在杂志访谈上说的那样。他尊重山下智久的选择，也敬佩他敢于做出那些选择。但当盛满肉酱意面的碟子轻轻落在茶几上发出一声清响、山下智久却毫无反应时，他还是忍不住俯身将一个吻落在了纠结的眉间。

那双漂亮的眉目自然舒展开，山下智久没有睁眼，只是伸手环抱住他，将脸埋在龟梨和也的颈窝。

"辛苦了…小龟。"

闷在衣料里的声音有些模糊，山下智久像只黏人的大型犬一样嗅着他的气味，又收紧手臂拉着他坐进自己怀里。一心翱翔在更广阔的天空中的飞鸟，此刻收敛了羽翼憩息在龟梨和也的身边，这份独一无二的归属感一刻也不想浪费。

"乖喔乖喔。"

龟梨和也不自觉地抬手揉乱了眼前的一头顺毛，几乎想要用撸狗的手法给这只睡眼惺忪的大型犬来一套按摩，山下智久却又继续说道："……小龟，心跳很快哦。"

撸狗正开心的龟梨和也停下了动作。

他当然知道自己心跳很快，难得可以在工作之余单独相处，正处热恋期的人们没有不心动的吧？——他们只是热恋期稍微稍微有点长，除了目前携手共度的十余年外，还要以lovelove一辈子为目标。但这时被专门提出来，总觉得有点挑衅的意味。龟梨和也软着腰彻底窝进山下智久怀里，脑袋靠在他肩上朝耳垂呼气，十足十的性感标杆营业模式。

"现在P的心跳也很快哦——"

他故意拉长尾音，下一秒就被捏着下巴堵住了嘴唇。相当有侵略性的进攻，他们很久没有这样亲吻，胸腔里的心跳和交缠的水声一样赤/裸，随时可能擦枪走火。探进衬衫下摆的手摸到结实的腹肌，他感觉到山下智久呼吸一滞。

"P、很有精神嘛…"

龟梨和也还在喘着气，山下智久被他压在身下，与他对视的眼神格外灼热。那是别人无法窥见的山P，燃烧着热烈的情感和欲望，将自己的一切彻底暴露在他面前。虽然不能在此时化成一双飞鸟，但融为一簇火焰还是相当容易，龟梨和也索性伸手环住山下智久的脖颈主动索吻，由浅至深、从短促的嘴唇相碰到交换唾液。比起情/趣更像仪式，确认着彼此的存在、占据对方全部的理智。

……再后来是凌乱地嵌在沙发夹缝里的衣物、坐垫皮面上淌开的水渍、顺着发梢滴落的汗珠。那盘意面被可怜巴巴地晾在一边，屋子的主人明显更想满足恋人的另一个需求，直到两人之间变得像冷却的面条一样黏黏糊糊，贴成了难以分割的一体。山下智久的目光始终没有离开过龟梨和也，龟梨和也被他顶得连喘息都支离破碎，脑袋里混混沌沌地想着西方童话里的巨龙，它们看着亮晶晶的宝物时是不是也是这样的眼神？

"Kame，在想什么？"山下智久低下头，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他汗湿的鬓角。

"在想P好像一只大恶龙。"

"那Kame就是我从国王手里救出来的公主。"

"……为什么是公主、不对，这个逻辑很有问题啊？"

"还有心思想别的事情，Kame也很有问题。"

只是嘴上这样说，动作却放缓了。最冲动时的情潮褪去，他们享受着与彼此独处的时光，坦诚相待、且心无旁骛。山下智久贴在龟梨和也的耳边，有一搭没一搭地说着不着边际的话：有他最近还没来得及提起的趣事、也有刷推特看到的一些粉丝发言，还有散步时遇见的某条非常可爱的小狗。

平时总是龟梨和也说、山下智久在听，今天却好像角色互换一样，龟梨和也很认真地听他说话。他很少和人主动提起自己的私事，只有面对龟梨和也才会展现出无穷无尽的分享欲，这让龟梨和也很受用。

…这是独属于自己的山P，龟梨和也想，不自觉地迎着那双明亮的眼睛展开笑容。山下智久低头啄吻他的唇角，顿了一下，又继续说道："经纪人和我说「工作暂时结束」时，我却在想「小龟要忙起来了」——我都有记住哦，八月份要上映的电影，现在已经是宣传期了吧？"

他的唇面若即若离地贴着龟梨和也的脸颊，亲亲眼下的泪痣，再亲亲精致的眉角。

"好想再和你一起站在舞台上，一起活动、一起告诉所有人，我们是「龟与山P」，是不可分割的二位一体……"

说到这里却是突兀的沉默。和独身一人的山下智久不同，龟梨和也还肩负着Kat-tun和舞台剧的责任。能够再次组成特别组合，策划专辑和演唱会已经非常不易，也许今后再找不出这样天时地利人和的时刻，却遭遇了不可抗力…但他不想再给龟梨和也心理负担了，他的小龟总是勉强自己去做些什么，于是和也君的出现越来越少、「名为龟梨和也的偶像」变成了主导者。

他希望能够成为龟梨和也休憩的港湾，而不是必须承担的责任。

"只要我们还在一起，就一定会有那天的，不是吗？"

像是读懂了山下智久的沉默，龟梨和也轻轻握住他的手腕。六边形蜂巢构筑的金属手镯贴着手心，那句令他耳根发烫的情话好似还在回响：

_"……诶、它有什么特殊的意义吗？"_

_"「Bee my love」……Kame, be my love."_

他总是在索求爱，那份独一无二、只属于他的爱——于是山下智久用大半的人生将爱意浸润到细枝末节，早已成为能令他交付身心的存在。温柔地包容他的一切、见识过真正的自己也会一如既往地爱着，或者说早已超越了爱情所能诠释的境界。他们对彼此而言都是特殊的，这样就足够了。迄今为止都是携手跨过难关，所以这一次、他们也一定能等到云开月明的时刻。

龟梨和也抬手抚摸着山下智久的脸颊，清瘦的颧骨让他生出了「想要养胖山P」的想法。无论是工作还是生活都习惯了有另一个人的存在，这种感觉意外地很好。今后的今后，都想和这个人一起……

"我们已经是相连的存在了，还在担心什么呢？"龟梨和也笑着说完这句话，突然意识到有什么不对劲的地方。下一刻山下智久就捉住他的手腕按在头顶，本能绷紧的身体将交合处的欲望再次引动，龟梨和也心里的那句"糟糕"险些脱口而出——

"那么、小龟也不要担心，把自己交给我吧。"

理智被夺走之前，龟梨和也吻上了山下智久。


End file.
